Notes from the Underbelly
by Denii-Asakura
Summary: Esperó cualquier cosa, cualquier petición, pero en sus tres meses de matrimonio jamás pensó que le pediría algo como eso... "Sakura...Quiero que tengamos hijos" SasuSaku
1. Prólogo

"Notes from the underbelly"

_¿Qué tal? __Bueno se preguntaran quién soy. Algunos me conocen como "el que se fue", otros como __"__el vengador__"__, otros como el __"__masoquista__"__, y otras y unos cuantos otros (para desgracia mía) como el __"__sex simbol de Konoha__"__ Adivinaron mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha._

_Para poder explicarle mi situación actual tendré que empezar desde el principio. __Después de irme con el maniaco é__se (Orochimaru),__ pasaron unos tres años y…….bueno…me cansé y lo asesiné._

_Volví a Konoha y después de unas cuantas negociaciones con la Gondaime conseguí que me permitieran la entrada en la aldea. Un año después me casé con la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y molesta de Konoha la actual Sakura Uchiha__ y pues mi vida __h__a sido tranquila desde entonces__. M__i venganza contra Itachi pasó a segundo plano__ (no iba a dejar que ese bastardo arruinara lo que me queda de vida)__y ahora todo se centro en mi y mi esposa._

_Todo iba bien hasta que…… bueno mi reloj biológico comenzó a sonar, sé que esto ocurre sólo a los 40 ó 45 y no a los 25 pe__r__o que puedo hacer todo ocurrió esa mañana……_

_---------- Flash Back ----------_

Los pájaros cantaban, la hojas de los árboles se mecían, se escuchaba el murmullo del viento, el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, dentro se podían ver dos cuerpos recostados en la cama. A la derecha una chica de cabello rosa y abrazada a ella en la izquierda un chico de cabellos obscuros se notaba profundamente incomodo, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla, después de unos segundos el chico abrió los ojos repentinamente se sentó bruscamente en la cama y…….

-Quiero que tengamos hijos-

FIN CAPÍTULO 1

_**Corto…..pero bueno que le vamos a hacer éste es mi primer fic basado en la serie "NOTES FROM THE UNDERBELLY" y con varias adaptaciones mías para hacerla aun más graciosa de lo que es.**_

_**Bueno eso reviews por favor.**_

_**Sayonara…….**_


	2. Bipolaridad

_**"Notes **__**from the Underbelly"**_

_-Quiero que tengamos hijos-_

Como si hubiese estado despierta todo ese tiempo, la pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se volteó y miró a su esposo. Un corto silencio se formó…..

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

-¡¿QUÉ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ?!

-No estoy loco sólo quiero que tengamos hijos- respondió el moreno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- podemos hacerlo estamos casados ¿no?

_Tiene un punto_

-Bueno….sí…..pero…

-¿Pero?

-Yo…no quiero...no sé si…yo….HMM!- Sakura hizo un mohín de frustración, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al closet dando zancadas, sacó un traje blanco, fue al baño y a cabo de unos segundos salió de el con el traje de enfermera puesto –Me voy a trabajar- eso fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa antes de salir de la habitación y luego de la casa con un portazo que hizo retumbar toda la vivienda y provocó que la mayoría de los cuadros se cayeran.

_´De todas las mujeres en Konoha me tenía que enamorar de la única con fuerza sobrehumana, ahora tendré que arreglar la puerta'_- y con un suspiro el moreno se introdujo en el baño

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Eh? Buenos días Sakura-san- saludó amablemente la recepcionista

-Hmp….Qué tienen de buenos- respondió Sakura hostil. La pelirosa se dirigió enojada a la habitación de uno de sus pacientes.

-¿Sakura-san? Llegó temprano hoy- dijo sonriendo una joven de unos 17 años

-Hmp- fue lo único que dio como respuesta

-¿Hmp? Parece que convivir con Uchiha-san la ha afectado un poco-comentó la joven con una risita- se le están pegando las respuestas monosílabas- la chica comenzó a reír.

-No estoy de humor Midori- respondió la pelirosa

-mmm….un mal día ¿eh?

-He tenido mejores

-¿Problemas con Sasuke-san?

-Algunos

-mmm….pero bueno estoy seguro de que se arreglará

-Eso espero- dijo Sakura- Bueno hasta pronto-dicho esto abandonó la habitación

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de varias horas de trabajo y unas cuantas extras destinadas a evitar el regreso a casa una cansada Sakura se dirigía a su "dulce" hogar donde su "sutil" esposo la esperaba. Abrió la puerta de la casa, entró, se sacó los zapatos y se recostó en el sofá.

Era tan tranquilo; tan relajante; tan…..

-Sakura

_Molesto_

-Hola Sasuke

-Llegas 4 horas tarde. Llamé al hospital y me dijeron que habías decidido tomar otro turno.

-Si, bueno una enfermera tenía problemas así que tomé su turno.

-Tampoco llegaste a almorzar

-Comí algo en el casino del hospital

-Estuve esperándote

-Lo siento la próxima vez avisaré

-hmp….

Se formó un silencio en la habitación. Un silencio incomodo en el que la pareja sólo se miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Voy a darme un baño- Sakura se levantó y caminó al baño en silencio.

Cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse Sasuke suspiró sonoramente, no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto, es decir sólo le había pedido hijos cuando uno se casa puede tenerlos ¿no? Definitivamente no entendía a la mujeres, en especial a Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo calentándola y relajándole los músculos tensos por el trabajo. Se sentía muy bien. Hasta que unos firmes brazos la aprisionaron por detrás, ella, por supuesto, conocía perfectamente ese olor y ese abrazo no podía ser de otro que su recientemente nombrado esposo el "Animal Uchiha".

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- preguntó con tranquilidad la pelirosa

-¿No te enseñaron a cerrar?

-ya déjame- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo- estoy cansada no quiero jugar ahora

-Sakura ¿Por qué te comportas así? Estás evadiéndome

-ya te dije que estoy cansada

-Tú tomaste horas extras voluntariamente- Sasuke volvió a abrazarla- Ahora atente a las consecuencias

-No Sasuke- trató de soltarse pero él era más fuerte

-¿Por qué me evades? Te comportas así desde que te dije que tuviéramos hijos

-ya cállate y suéltame- La pelirosa se estaba enojando

-No tiene nada de malo

_La vena de su frente comenzó a sobresalir_

-Sólo son niños

_Apretó sus puños con fuerza_

-Eres mi esposa

_Tic en una ceja_

-Es tu deber

_Suficiente _

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la mansión Uchiha. En el baño se veía a un moreno ya no tan atractivo por una mejilla MUY hinchada y roja. Sakura enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se fue.

-¡Y POR CIERTO HOY DORMIRÁS EN EL SILLÓN! – Un portazo fue lo último que se escuchó

-tsk!-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día otra oportunidad para nuestro Sasuke. De acuerdo quizás sí había sido muy poco sutil, y sí tal vez muy egocéntrico al no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Sakura pero era un Uchiha no pueden esperar mucho sentimentalismo de su parte. Sin embargo un nuevo plan afloraba en la mente del moreno

_"Primero. Tendré que disculparme__."_

A penas Sakura llegó Sasuke fue a recibirla con un apasionado beso, la pelirosa sorprendida ni siquiera se percató cuando empezó a responderle.

-Te amo- le dijo el moreno

-Yo también- respondió entre besos

-¿Quieres que…..ya sabes?

-Está bien¿tienes un protector?

-…- el moreno no respondió y sólo continúo con lo suyo

-Sasuke, un protector-

-¿Qué importa?- y continúo besándola, pero esta vez Sakura no respondió, en vez de eso se alejó

-Lo sabía- comenzó a retroceder para guardar distancia

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo sabía- dijo ella con la tristeza y el enojo mezclados en su rostro

-¿Saber qué?

-Sabía que tenías un plan cuando me recibiste así; sabía que querías dejarme embarazada, sabía que te habías casado con migo sólo para reconstruir tu clan, sabía que Lindsay Lohan consumía drogas¡¡¡SABÍA QUE NO ME AMABAS!!!- gruesas gotas saladas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la pelirosa, entonces Sasuke se sitió culpable.

-Sakura yo…..- pero no lo dejó terminar ya que en abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura abandonó la mansión, dejando al moreno con las palabras en la boca -Rayos……- tomó un abrigo y fue tras Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría por las frías calles de Konoha frías gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo mojándola y provocándole escalofríos pero a ella no le importaba, sólo sentía _dolor_ un dolor intenso el mismo que siempre era provocado por la misma persona y esta vez no era la excepción. De sus ojos aún caían lágrimas pero ella parecía no notarlo su mirada estaba perdida y sin darse cuenta había llegado a las puertas de Konoha se sentó en una banca cercana y comenzó a recordar…..

_**Flash Back**_

-Cásate con migo- Se lo estaba exigiendo. Ella no podía estar más sorprendida, su novio el cubo-de-hielo-no-me-importa-nada-Uchiha después de un año de relación le estaba "EXIGIENDO" que se casara con él. Ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír y besarlo. Él sonría satisfecho, después de todo, había conseguido casi todos los objetivos en su vida, había matado a Itachi, tenía amigos que con el tiempo volvieron a apreciarlo, había vuelto a abrir el cuartel de policía de Konoha con él como capitán, había vuelto a su casa, y había reconstruido todo el barrio Uchiha, tenía a la más bella y fuerte kunoichi de Konoha como su novia y ahora futura esposa, sólo le faltaba una cosa; reconstruir su clan pero ahora eso no estaba muy lejos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El recordar esto sólo hizo entristecer más a la pelirosa y que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos jade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven saltaba de árbol en árbol a todo lo que sus piernas podían mirando a todos lados buscando esa cabellera rosa entre la lluvia, hasta que por fin la divisó. Estaba empapada, seguro pescaría un resfriado, se acerco lentamente a ella por detrás, se sacó el abrigo y lo pudo en sus hombros.

-Vamos a casa, te vas a enfermar- dijo el moreno mientras le extendía la mano. La pelirosa se giró quedando cara a cara con el Uchiha menor quien se sorprendió al ver la cara de su esposa. Tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que aún no dejaban de caer, estaba pálida por el frío y su cabello destilaba, las gotas de agua caían por su escote siguiendo por sus grandes y protuberantes se…… alto concéntrate idiota luego satisfaces tus deseos carnales.

-Vete Sasuke- dijo con voz monótona

-No sin ti- se puso delante de Sakura quien solo movió la cabeza para evitar mirarlo – Sakura, yo sí te amo, sé que no he sido muy considerado contigo y con lo que sientes, pero eso no significa que no te ame. Sabes porqué te elegía ti de entre todas mis admiradoras.

-Porque te gustaba el color de mi cabello- respondió como cual niña pequeña

-No tontita- dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza- porque….eres la única a la que amo- respondió con un rubor y con el rostro en una mueca infantil lo que enterneció a Sakura quien le abrazó.

-Yo también te amo _Sasuke-kun_- hace 3 días que no escuchaba el kun en su nombre, extrañaba ese sufijo, le regresó el abrazo y se fueron a casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana. Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama descansando, cuando escuchó un portazo supuso que sería Sakura así que no se molestó en levantarse. Se escuchaban pasos agitados por las escaleras Sakura entró con fuerza a la habitación sobresaltando un poco a Sasuke, quien la miró por un rato, mientras ella normalizaba su respiración agitada a causa de la carrera a casa

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke despreocupado

-Ahora sí quiero que tengamos hijos-

_**Fue un poco dramá**__**tico para un fic de humor pero es sólo el comienzo tenía que hacer que Sakura se resistiera de alguna forma, así que sólo puedo pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, como no me dejan el **__**notebook**__** los días de semana y quería hacer un capítulo largo no pude actualizar. Aunque el otro será más extenso, es una promesa. Bueno eso, hasta la otra.**_

_**Sayonara….**_


	3. Curiosas Razones

_**Notes from the Underbelly**_

_Capítulo 3…Curiosas Razones_

_ Un viento llego por la ventana hacia la habitación. Actualmente sumida en un silencio incómodo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era ilógico. ¡¿Cómo es posible que las mujeres sean tan cambiantes?! El día anterior había hecho todo un escándalo por su petición y ahora estaba ella jadeando por la carrera de quien sabe donde a casa. Sin embargo debía mantenerse firme y fingir __que no le afectaba puso una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y dijo con el tono más tranquilo de voz que pudo poner en ese momento…_

_-Y….a que se debe ese repentino cambio de parecer-_

_-Oh vamos Sasuke-respondió con impaciencia la pelirosa – no hagas tantas peguntas. Querías tener hijos pues heme aquí _

_-Pues no creo que deba recordarte la reacción que tuviste luego de que te pedí hijos-replicó calmado- lo único que te pido es que me digas el porque se este __**"pequeño"**__ cambio de opinión _

_Sakura suspiró resignada-Bien estaba comprando ropa en el centro…_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Se encontraba Sakura rebuscando entre los colgadores, cercana a ella hay una pequeña niña buscando a su madre pero la concentración de la pelirosa en la ropa le impide darse cuenta de esto hasta que siente un pequeño tirón en sus pantalones **_

_**-¿Mami?-preguntó un dulce voz **_

_**Sakura miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a la pequeña que la observaba con unos grandes y ll**__**orosos ojos cafés**__** que cambiaron repentinamente al darse cuenta de que su madre no era esa mujer con pelo de "algodón de azúcar"**__** como lo pensó**__** ella y lo único que hizo fue- AAAAAAHHH!!!-correr gritando hasta chocar con otra mujer quien a juzgar por el abrazo de **__**la pequeña debía ser su madre. Pero a**__** pesar de lo extraño de la situación esa pequeña había conmovido a la Haruno pensó mucho en ello, ya saben los 10**__** minutos que se demoró**__** en pagar la ropa, y por fin decidió que quería tener un hijo propio….**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-Entonces…-comenzó el moreno- ¿quieres tener hijos para asustarlos?___

_-No, es sólo que esa niña era tan adorable que no puedo evitar querer tener uno propio para cuidar y amar además como tú dijiste….estamos casados y no tiene nada de malo aunque sólo tengamos 3 meses está bien... así que-comenzó a hablar sensualmente- que te parece si empezamos ahora _

_El Uchiha estaba más que confundido pero a quien le importaba ella había accedido a tener hijos, por fin podría renacer su clan ya no sería el único Uchiha en el mundo. Así que no debía arruinarlo y si su querida esposa quería empezar ahora, sería ahora. Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y la recostó en la cama para comenzar la rutina de sexo esta vez __**sin protección……**_

_**---1 semana y media después---**_

_La vida seguía des__a__rrollándose con natura__lidad en la aldea, y para Sasuke y Sakura no había excepción vivían como siempre, las mismas rutinas, claro con una dosis algo mayor de __**"reuniones en la cama"**_

_Ese día Sakura decidió hacerse un test de embarazo sabía que era muy poco posible que Sasuke hubiera logrado embarazarla al primer intento, pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo__. A si que se dirigió a la farmacia a comprar un __test y otros 3 de má__s por si las moscas__, al llegar a casa se encerró en el baño salió unos minutos después se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a esperar…..se escuchaban unos cuantos pájaros y la conversación de algunas personas afuera, el movimiento de los árboles, una ventana que chirreaba por el movimiento que provocaba en ella la brisa y por último el tic-tac del reloj se puso a observar como el segundero se movía, como avanzaba a través de los números, como se movía alrededor de su eje como creaba un círculo imaginario al interior del reloj estaba como en un trance totalmente concentrada en el movimiento de la pequeña barita, tan sumida en si estaba que no escucho el sonido de la puerta, tampoco los pasos que se acercaban a ella solamente se percató de la presencia de otra persona en la habitación cuando tocaron su hombro._

_-Sakura- la chica pegó un salto y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito por la impresión, ante la mirada desconcertada del Uchiha _

_-¿Cuál es tu problema idiota? No me asustes así-_

_-Bueno esto no habría ocurrido si no estuvieras __tan distraída, no me escuchaste llegar y no me esforcé nada en evitar ruidos-respondió acentuando la palabra nada- ¿Por qué estás tan distraída?_

_Sakura suspiró ya calmada- no es nada me hice un test de embarazo- Sasuke la miró extrañado- Se que es muy pronto- respondió Sakura como adivinando sus pensamientos- pero no perdemos nada con intentar _

_-Supongo- respondió indiferente y tomando asiento al lado de la pelirosa _

_-Quedan unos 5 minutos para que el resultado este listo –comentó la pelirosa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su esposo y este le acariciaba el cabello con ternura –Sasuke.._

_-mm_

_-__¿ Por__ qué quieres tener hijos?_

_-mm…a que se debe esa pregunta _

_-bueno yo te dije porque no_

_-supongo…pero la verdad es que no tengo ninguna razón en especial sólo quiero tenerlos- dijo con simplicidad_

_-esa no es una razón debe de haber otra-replico con algo de molestia_

_-bueno tu querías tener hijos para que te bajaran los pantalones ¿no?- dijo con diversión el pelinegro_

_-Sasuke!- exclamo ahora molesta la pelirosa_

_-ya esta bien…-__apaciguó el Uchiha- no están listas ya las pruebas_

_-eh?- Sakura observó el reloj- Sí ya deberían estar…..vamos a verlas_

_Se dirigieron al baño y Sakura tomo la prueba Sasuke y Sakura observaron sorprendidos el resultado _

_**Positivo……**_

_-Oh por Dios como ocurrió esto_

_**Fin capítulo 3 **_

_Lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme demorado tanto pero prometo traer pronto el próximo capítulo. Estaba intentando perfeccionar mi forma de escribir así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que a su vista esté algo mejor mi redacción. Otra cosa…prometo hacer que el capítulo siguiente sea mas largo bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir me despido_

_Sayonara…. _

_Reviews?_

__


	4. Abstinencia

_**Notes from the Underbelly**_

_Capítulo 4…__Abstinencia _

_**-Oh por Dios como ocurrió esto**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura estaba impresionada era muy poco probable que eso estuviera pasando estaba anonadada, la expresión de sorpresa de Sasuke la sacó de su estupor_

_-wow...-una sonrisa vanidosa se formó en sus labios- te embaracé al primer intento, debo ser realmente bueno en el sexo_

_-estoy embarazada y lo único que haces es jactarte de tus dotes en la cama_

_-Oh vamos Sakura, tú también estas igual o más impresionada que yo_

_-Bueno si un poco, en cualquier caso voy a rep__etir la prueba por si acaso_

_Y así repitieron uno tras otro las 3 pruebas restantes dando siempre el mismo resultado_

_**positivo**__**…**_

_Bueno después de recibir la noticia Sasuke tubo que salir a juntarse con Naruto hacían eso cada viernes de la semana así que a Sasuke no le quedó otra que ir con el __dobe__ en vez de estar con su esposa __**"celebrando"**__ la noticia. Salió dándole un beso a Sakura en la frente__ y se dirigió al __Ichirakudonde__ lo esperaba __Naruto …_

_-Teme- saludó con un gesto de mano_

_-__Dobe__- le respondió este _

_-Y que me cuentas_

_-Bueno, __tu__ sabes, lo de siempre el calentamiento global, las acciones de la aldea suben, las misiones, los gemelos de Jennifer __Lopez__, el embarazo de Sakura…._

_-__Oh ,ya__ veo- respondió Naruto volviendo a su plato de __ramen_

_**10….**_

_Pequeño movimiento cerebral…_

_**9….**_

_Diminuto roce de neuronas_

_**8….**_

_Lenta propagación de ideas_

_**7….**_

_Continúa la propagación_

_**6….**_

_Pequeño brillo en la mente nublada de Naruto_

_**5….**_

_Brillo expandiéndose_

_**4….**_

_Llegada de idea_

_**3….**_

_Tic en la ceja_

_**2….**_

_Giro lento de cuerpo hacia Sasuke_

_**1….**_

_Gran bocanada de aire _

_…._

_…._

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Bien hecho Naruto esta vez te demoraste menos que cuando te dije que me casaba con ella- comento mientras observaba su reloj_

_-E-e-__em__-__ba__…embarazaste a Sakura-chan…..a __**MI **__Sakura-chan_

_-__Ey__ es mi esposa__..no__ la tuya- dijo algo molesto el moreno _

_-Lo sé pero aún tenía la esperanza __de que te dejara y viniera a mí…..Sakura-__chiaaan__- se lamentaba con los ojos llorosos_

_-__grrr__…. –algo molesto- me voy _

_-__hey__! Era broma_

_-Adiós __dobe_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sasuke's**__** POV**_

Bueno la vida a variado un poco, pero bueno eso era de esperarse un hijo no es para menos, Sakura vomita como universitario borracho, cada mañana al despertar se dirige al baño como si el diablo la persiguiera, y como yo creo tener "parte" de la culpa de su malestar, la acompaño en su dolor, al principio no era muy agradable pero bueno con el tiempo me acostumbré a ver como devolvía lo que había comido el día anterior.

Estuve leyendo algunos libros y supe que esto duraba los primeros tres meses, al principio creí que sería una eternidad pero bueno sólo es cuestión de tiempo ya pasamos del tercer mes en cualquier momento se le pasa.

Pero más que nada mi sufrimiento no se basa en tener que acompañar a Sakura, ya lo superé. Si no que no hemos tenido sexo, en estos torturantes tres meses no hemos tenido NADA de sexo pero estoy esperando el momento, pacientemente espero a que Sakura me de el permiso y por fin la abstinencia terminaría.

Hoy me encuentro en el trabajo, en mi oficina aburrido no hay misiones, enemigos, ni siquiera posibles sospechosos. El teléfono suena y me aproximo a contestar…..

_**Fin **__**Sasuke's**__** POV**_

_-Diga_

_-Sasuke-_

_-Sakura? Pasó algo_

_-No todo está bien, muy bien, demasiado bien- dijo con una muy sexy voz la cual al parecer no notó el moreno_

_-__Ajaa__…me llamaste al trabajo sólo para decirme eso__- preguntó con incredulidad el Uchiha _

_-hay Dios- impaciencia- ya me siento bien a eso me refiero, no tengo nauseas nada_

_-eso significa…_

_-sí_

_-estaré allá en 3 minutos- dicho esto colgó sin que la pelirosa pudiera decir nada _

_Lo primero que tuvo que hacer Sasuke fue tratar de encontrar a alguien que lo reemplazara, buscó y buscó pero no se le ocurría nadie que pudiera reemplazarlo ya que todos tenían tareas asignadas._

_Miró a un lado y vio como un chico acababa de terminar su turno salía del cuartel, lo reconoció al instante ese chico era de intercambio su nombre era __Keitaro__. Se dirigió velozmente hacía él _

_-Oye necesito pedirte un favor_

_-Capitán Uchiha que se le ofrece _

_-Necesito que tomes mi turno- el chico lo miró y…._

_-Adiós capitán que tenga un buen día_

_-Por favor- esta sería la mayor humillación de su vida pero lo valía- mi esposa está embarazada y no hemos tenido sexo en más de tres meses y ahora por fin encuentro la oportunidad y necesito que me reemplaces- la cara de Sasuke era indescriptible_

_-TRES MESES__- exclamó el muchacho impresionado- de acuerdo tomaré s turno señor_

_-gracias- dijo con sinceridad- debo irme_

_-Suerte_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Al llegar estaba todo en total __obscuridad ,__ subió rápidamente a la habitación, abrió la puerta bruscamente y pudo ver la gran cantidad de velas que había en l habitación. En el centro sentada en la cama se encontraba la pelirosa._

_-Vas a trabajar__- preguntó Sasuke con algo de decepción y observando a la pelirosa vestida con su traje de enfermera_

_-Cállate y besa a tú enfermera preferida- _

_Y así lo hizo se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire, Sakura comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke y de pronto se detuvo se alejó de él con cara de asco, se quedo quieta un momento _

_-Se fue- dijo después _

_-Se fueron_

_-Sí _

_-Genial sigamos_

_Continuaron besándose pero al llegar nuevamente al cuello de Sasuke Sakura corrió al baño nuevamente con náuseas, regresó unos minutos después._

_-__emm__ Sasuke no sé como te vas a tomar esto pero me das asco- ante la cara de enojo que puso Sasuke se apresuró a corregir- quiero decir, no eres tú. Es algo EN ti que me provoca nauseas, tal vez algún producto, un __shampoo__, una loción…lo que sea tenemos que encontrar que es_

_-genial y con el olfato ultrasensible que desarrollaste podremos descubrirlo _

_Y así la pareja se dirigió al baño. Después de media hora olfateando los productos de Sasuke, aún no encontraban el causante del malestar _

_-He olfateado como cuatro mil productos. No sabía que ocuparas tantas cosas._

_-Oye para ser tan sexy se necesita cuidado- dijo con suficiencia el moreno _

_-No tienes nada más__ Debe haber otra cosa_

_-__emmm__…bueno hay una cosa…__emmm__ alguna vez te haz preguntado por que ya no tengo la marca de maldición de __Orochimau_

_-Bueno, sí, pero siempre pensé que había desaparecido cuando lo mataste_

_-Pues no la maraca sigue ahí claro ya no me da poder, eso sí se fue con Orochimaru, estos últimos __años ,__ la he estado cubierto con una especie de marcador _

_-Por qué__- consultó con incredulidad _

_-__Ey__si__ a ti te hubiera mordido un pedófilo en el cuello para hacerte esa marca tampoco querrías volver a verla- respondió sacando el marcador de debajo de un cajón._

_Sakura lo abrió y…_

_-Oh Dios...eso es –dijo con asco- Bien ahora sólo debemos lavarlo- Sakura se metió en la ducha dejando a Sasuke- que esperas, entra- dijo asomando la cabeza_

_-Pero, la marca- _

_-Oh no te preocupes mañana te llevo con __Tsunade__ para que te la saque_

_-Bueno _

_Y así ambos en la ducha comenzaron a besarse, el sexo en la ducha era lo mejor para Sasuke era su preferido, el mejor… _

_-__Ey__…ya se te nota el vientre- comentó Sasuke _

_Y eso bastó para que Sakura abandonara la cabina enojada_

_**Sasuke's**__** POV**_

De acuerdo acabo de arruinar mi primera oportunidad en tres meses de tener sexo…..El chico de intercambio va a estar muy decepcionado….

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ok aquí el capítulo 4 gracias por los reviews que me han enviado, esta vez actualicé rápido, yo actualizo cuando tengo 10 reviews por capítulo no antes, pero admito que sí después **__**xD**__**, pero si me envían más prometo actualizar **__**muuuuuuuuuuy**__** pronto bueno eso me despido…**_

_**Sayonara…**_

_Reviews??___


End file.
